A motor which is used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or a flat panel display manufacturing apparatus or an actuator using the motor is required to have high reliability. Further, in the manufacturing of a semiconductor or a flat panel display, a manufacturing process needs to be performed under a clean environment in order to prevent dust from being mixed with a manufactured object. In order to ensure high reliability, a motor or an actuator which is used under a clean environment needs to be devised so that dust generated inside the motor or the actuator does not flow to the outside.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a sealing device which sucks air from an air chamber between two flange portions to suck air from a gap between the flange portion and an operation shaft so that dust generated from an unclean environment cannot intrude into a clean environment.